M.A.R.S./Ending Cutscene
The transcript for the ending cutscene to M.A.R.S. and the entire Soul of the Machine saga. Transcript (The four Mercs are suddenly transported back to the surface of Mars where the Death Ray is located. The Soul Stone is located on the ground and they attempt to grab it. Only for Dr. Wilhelm to grab it and announce his own intentions.) Dr. Wilhelm: '''I will be taking that, thank you! (Dr. Wilhelm walks to the Death Ray with the Soul Stone in his possession.) '''Lv Bu: Hey! What are you doing! You can't take that! Sergeant: Sir, drop the rock right now! Cowboy: You better listen to the leading lady, partner! Trigger: If you know whats good for you and humanity... Dr. Wilhelm: Ah, fuck humanity! Fuck Dr. Van Lucker! And fuck all four of you delinquents! This is all part of MY plan! I used Dr. Van Lucker's thirst for revenge so he can use all of you for my own personal gain. For years I have been abused and neglected by both NASA and the rest of the world. It wasn't until I joined the CODOL Institute when Van Lucker needed to build a research station on Mars so he can capture their inhabitants that I was finally able to achieve my dream of destroying the Earth, annihilating all of humanity, terra-forming Mars and creating a much better world than the one that humanity ruined. It took jumping a few hoops to get to this point, but now...I am in control of the Cyborgs, the former Martians, and will help take back what is theirs and finally claim what is mine! This is my finest hour! I have made it! I CAN'T BE TOUCHED!!! (Dr. Wilhelm opens up the Death Ray and puts the Soul Stone inside of it. As the Death Ray charges up, Cortex is then heard through the loudspeakers of the base.) Cortex: Dr. Wilhelm...you are making a grave mistake. Dr. Wilhelm: Who said that? Cortex: That would be I, Dr. Wilhelm. (A shot of the International Space Station can be seen orbiting above Earth.) Cortex: I am inside of the abandoned International Space Station. Located at the exact direction of where the Death Ray is aimed for. You might think you are in control. But there is always a higher power far more powerful than you could ever imagine. Even when you think it's gone, it always comes back to haunt you. Dr. Wilhelm: Oh, shut up old man! Not even you can stop me from destroying the Earth and claiming Mars as my own! Cortex: Perhaps not. But keep in mind...there are many different Earths in many different universes. You will have to try your damnedest to destroy them all. But you have forgotten one key thing. I, like my brother before, am immortal. And the only way to destroy an immortal like me...is to destroy him with the very power that made him this way. However...such combination of raw power...has it's side effect. The portal to the other worlds must now open. (The Death Ray charges up and shoots a powerful beam of energy towards the I.S.S. and Cortex. The blast ends up killing him as well as backfiring on Dr. Wilhelm. Killing him as well. The Mercs are left unharmed and notice the large portal now connecting between worlds within the sky.) Trigger: What the hell is that? Lv Bu: Could it possibly be...a portal to the other worlds? Sergeant: I don't know what hell is going on anymore. But one thing is for certain...it's not over yet... (The screen briefly flashes to an eye opening before cutting to black and the credits roll.) Category:Greedyselfish Category:Soul of the Machine